magicalgirlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack and Scruff
Jackson "Jack" Warrigal Parents: Nancy and John Warrigal Birthdate: August 5th 1998 Gender: Male Appearence: skinny, dark hair, coffee-coloured skin. brown eyes, always wears an Akubra Personality: friendly, charming and brave, tends to call everyone "mate" Favorite Things: his Captain Croc action figure, croc tooth necklace, and Akubra hat Comments: loves to run and climb. carries a water bottle around and tends to talk to it on occasion Feet: 3. PE (3), Kicking (0), Dodging (0) Guts: 4. Wind (3), Courage (4), Wrestling (0) Hands: 2. Shop (0), Punching (0), Wrestling (0) Brains: 2. Outthink (0), Remember (0), Notice (0) Face: 4. Charm (5), Putdown (0), Connive (0) left over exp: 4 Relationships: Mum and Dad (2), Captain Crocodile (3), Sister: 1 Backstory (or at least part of it): “Jack” Warrigal comes from a bit of a strange home. His mother, Nancy Jones, and his father, John Warrigal met one hot night in Alice Springs. John was a half aboriginal Mechanic with a love of his heritage. Nancy was an up and coming lawyer studying at the Charles Darwin university .Now neither of them quite knew what it was it was that brought them together. John often says it was the spirits working their magic, and Nancy swears up and down that it was the booze, but that night there was most certainly sparks between. Thus began a some what strained but still very loving relationship. They were married in 1997 and around 9 months later, on August 5th 1998, a little baby boy was born. Now Nancy wanted to call the little boy Herbert after her father, the late Captain Herbert Arthur Jones of the royal navy. And John, well he wanted to call the boy Jackson, after his uncle who was a tribal elder. Now it took some negotiating but they finally settled on a name, Jackson Herbert Warrigal (though his mother has a nasty habit of only calling him by his second name). His sister Shannon Annabel Warrigal was brought into the world about a year later. Now Jackson’s upbringing was a little peculiar. Sure he ate vegemite toast, watched the wiggles and played cricket like any normal Australian boy. But you see his father (being the son of a Kadji or Shaman) wanted to raise his children on the old stories. His mother on the other hand wanted to raise them British, like she had been. They decided to compromise. So during the day it was all tea drinking, the queens English, and crumpets. But at night, after the days play was finished, John would tell the kids stories of the dreaming. Stories of the father eagle, his many wives and his brother crow, Stories of the great rainbow snake and his journeys through the red dunes. Most importantly he would tell the kids tales of the Bunyips, how they could hide in any puddle of water, of their large fangs and sharp claws, the min min lights that were at the bunyips beck and call and how the Bunyips thunderous roar could bring a man to his knees. Jack took to those stories like a fly on honey, which was no surprise, as every one said he was just like his father(though Jack did develop a taste for tea). His sister on the other hand took to her mothers teaching. As jack grew up he became more adventurous, always climbing trees and exploring the landscape as much as he could. School became a necessary evil for him, though eventfully he made friends. Scruff '''(short for Scruffy Bastard) '''Appearance: a cross between walrus, tiger, and wolf Favorite Thing: fish, big or small Way to hide: in water, as a sort of portal. Wherever there is water, there is bunyip 1-3. Bigass Claws. 9 dice. Attack (rend and tear), Gnarly x3, Splash, Spray, Sharing, 4-5. Giant Teeth. 5 dice. Attack (minmin beam/bite), Useful (intimidation), Awesome x2, Range, Sharing 6-9. Hulking Body. 9 dice. Useful (water walk, travel by minmin), Defends, Toughx6, Awesome x2, 10. Sharp Ears and Eyes. 5 dice. Useful (super smell/hearing)